Winches are typically employed in situations where a vehicle is unable to negotiate an obstacle (e.g., mud or rocks) on its own. For example, a winch is typically used to help extract the vehicle and/or to stabilize the vehicle while negotiating steep terrain. As such, winching operations can involve heavy loads. Therefore, an operator should carefully monitor the winch, particularly the cable drum. In low light conditions, it can be especially difficult for the operator to manage the cable or rope as it winds onto the winch drum.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope of the embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to unnecessarily limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all suitable modifications, combinations, equivalents, and/or alternatives of the technology falling within the scope of this disclosure.